Five nights at Freddy's: misunderstood
by Goldguy0710
Summary: It's Mitch's birthday and he would love to go back to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, his favorite place when he was a kid. But together with Crash and Cortex, he ends up as the new nights guard! How will the animatronics react? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Five nights at Freddy's: Misunderstood

Chapter 1

Cortex and Crash were in the house of the Bandicoots, it was Mitch's birthday. They organised a party with cake, drinks and candy. The others were on vacation, Cortex, Mitch and Crash didn't want to stay on N. Sanity Island together, they had a lot to speak about since Uka Uka caused the time disaster.

"I hope he will be happy," said Cortex.

"Of course he will!" Crash commented, "Why wouldn't he be happy?"

Suddenly they heard somebody outside, Cortex looked out of the window and saw it was Mitch.

"He is coming," he said.

They hid behind the chair. Mitch came in and was surprised.

"Surprised!" screamed Crash and Cortex.

Mitch was even more surprised, "Thanks so much guys! I-I don't know what to say."

"It's no big deal, here have some cake," said Crash.

They started to eat the cake.

"So," started Cortex, "is there anything you want to do today?"

Mitch replied, "Well, I actually wanted to go back to a pizzeria I went when I was a kid."

"Cool," started Crash," what's the name of the place?"

"It's called Freddy Fazbears pizza," started Mitch, "the pizzas are delicious and they have an animatronic band too!"

"Well, why can't we go right now?" Crash asked

Cortex responded, "Euh... I think you two have to disguise yourself, I mean wouldn't it be weird if Bandicoots suddenly would come in?"

"True..." said Mitch, "Let's put some normal clothes on and go then!"

Mitch was so excited to go back to Freddy's, he remembered Bonnie, his favorite animatronic. He couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

><p>"So you can't come the next week?" asked the boss.<p>

"No sorry, *cough* I'm too sick but don't worry, I found somebody who will be here for the next week."

The boss responded, "Well...okay then, I mean we don't have to worry about the animatronics anymore."

"True, I'm sure they won't *cough* won't try to kill him."

"A speedy recovery Mike," the boss stopped the call.

Some new customers came in, it were Crash, Mitch and Cortex is disguise.

"I hope they don't notice us," said Crash.

"Yeah..." Cortex replied

The boss went to them, "Welcome to Freddy's! You can go sit over there."

He pointed to a table right in front of the stage. Crash, Cortex, and Mitch went to the table and sat, suddenly Freddy came to them.

"Welcome!" Freddy said, happy.

"Cool!" said Mitch, "It's Freddy! Since when can you guys free-roam around here? I remember you guys only preformed."

Freddy responded, "Some things changed, did you come here before?"

"Yeah, I loved it here and I still do." replied Mitch.

"So you are an animatronic?" asked Cortex, "You almost cant see it!"

"Why thank you, so what can it be?" asked Freddy.

"One family pizza please." Mitch said, "Family pizzas are huge so I think we have enough with that."

Freddy replied, "Good choice."

Freddy left as Crash asked, "They are robots right? They really act like people."

"Yeah, it's awesome! Isn't it?" Mitch said.

Freddy came back with the pizza, it was huge indeed.

"Here is your pizza." said Freddy as he left again.

"Oh my," started Cortex,"it's almost bigger than the table!"

With that, they started to eat.

"It's so delicious!" Crash said.

"Even better than I remember it," replied Mitch.

"Children," started a voice, "get ready for the Fazbear-band!"

The lights on the stage went on and Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie started to play music.

Crash, Cortex, and Mitch listened to it and loved it. Mitch wanted to know if Bonnie remembered him, but he was disguised and a bandicoot. The band stopped playing and left the stage to walk around. Cortex, Mitch, and Crash already finished half the pizza, when Chica came to them.

"Hello there!" she said, "I see you are enjoying the pizza?"

Cortex replied, "Yes it's wonderful!"

Chica responded, "I'm glad to hear that."

Chica left again and played with some other children.

"They are so kind," said Crash.

When they finished the pizza, Freddy came to clean the table. Mitch, Crash, and Cortex were under the tomato juice.

"I hope you enjoyed the pizza," he said.

"Yes we did," said Crash, "Where are the toilets? I think we better go now before our trip back."

Freddy replied, "That hallway over there on the left side are the toilets."

"Thank you," said Mitch.

They opened the door to the toilets. when they were done, they went back to the door, but it didn't want to open anymore.

"What!?" said Mitch surprised, "It's locked!"

They banged on the door, but nobody came to help.

"Wait," said Cortex, "What's that music?"

They stopped making noose and heard music.

"That's Freddy's goodbye-theme! The restaurant is closed!"

Cortex replied, "Then I know how to open the door."

He took out his plasma-gun and shot on the door, it was open now.

Mitch responded, "Lucky you had it with you. Let's see if there is a night guard here, maybe he can let us out of here.

They went to the office, but nobody was here. There was a little note on the table.

"Hey, if you read this you are here for your first night. You don't have to worry of the animatronics are at your door, they won't do anything, normally. However have fun with your five nights at Freddy's! -Mike"

"Who is Mike?" Crash asked.

Cortex responded, "I think it is the night guard, why isn't he here?"

"I don't know, sick?" Mitch questioned.

"Possible, well nobody arrived here so I think we have to take this job on us," said Cortex.

"Right," said Crash

* * *

><p>Freddy and the other animatronics were going to the office, hoping to have some fun with him. But when they arrived, they heard people. More than one person and none of them sounded like Mike.<p>

"It wouldn't be hard to stay five nights here, right?" said a voice.

"What do you mean? It's not like they are going to kill us," responded another voice.

The animatronics listened to them.

"Who are they?" asked Chica.

"I don't know." replied Freddy, "But it isn't Mike for sure."

"For now this will be our job until they find somebody else to do it," said the voice.

"Somebody else?" asked Foxy, "Did they replaced Mike?"

Freddy carefully looked through the window, he saw the three persons there with red juice on their clothes. Freddy quickly hid back.

"They... They murdered Mike!" said Freddy.

They were so mad that their eyes changed into their endo-skeletons' eyes.

"It's time for our old tricks..." said Freddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 1am, Crash, Mitch and Cortex were in the office. Cortex was looking around through the cameras, the band was still on the stage. Cortex looked closely at the view, when suddenly the camera went static for a second. When it showed the view again, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were looking right in the camera.

"Aah!" screamed Cortex, he quickly changed of camera.

"What's wrong?" asked Mitch.

Cortex replied:" The animatronics scared me."

Mitch looked at the camera on the stage, they stood there like they normally would.

"I don't see anything suspicious."

Cortex looked at the camera too, he was confused.

Crash was laughing,"Are you really scared of childish animatronics!?"

"Hey!" said Mitch, "They are not childish! They are just... Yeah they are childish..."

They started to laugh.

Crash and Cortex went through the camera views, when they looked at the pirate cove, Foxy was looking from the cove in the camera.

"Aaaahh!" they screamed.

"What's the problem with you two?" asked Mitch confused, he looked at the camera of the pirate cove, but nothing was there. Crash and Cortex were confused.

"But...But..." said Cortex scared.

"Why are you two scared? There is nothing to be scared." said Mitch rolling his eyes," I'm going to wash this tomato juice away, be right back."

"No!" said Crash,"Don't go!"

"Calm down guys!" said Mitch," It's not like something is going to kill me."

Mitch went outside, going to the toilet.

"What is wrong with them? Where are they scared of?" he said to himself.

He suddenly walked into a soft wall, it was Freddy!

Cortex and Crash followed Mitch on the cameras.

"Uh ow..." said Crash.

"Oh, hi Freddy!" said Mitch happy," How are you?"

Freddy stared at Mitch coldly, he didn't make any sound.

Mitch was getting a bit nervous," Euh-Are you ok?"

Freddy still didn't answer, he suddenly started to scream horrible! Mitch screamed back and ran back to the office.

"Close the door! Close the door!" he screamed.

Cortex ran to the button and closed the door.

"What the wumpa was that!?" said Crash in full shock.

Mitch was still in shock," I-I don't know..."

"Well," started Cortex," those animatronics are scary as my mother!"

They suddenly hear static sounds, Crash turned the lights on in the right hallway, Chica stood there watching them. They started to scream and closed the door.

"This is just horror!" said Crash, he sat under the desk.

Mitch replied:" I'm sweating so much! I have to pull this disguise off otherwise I will drown myself!"

Mitch took off his disguise and so did Crash and Cortex. Cortex looked at the cameras again and the pirate cove was empty.

"Since when was that open?" asked Cortex scared.

He went to the camera of the left hallway and saw something running to them.

"Oh no!" he said scared. He ran to the left door to close it but it was too late, Foxy jumped into the room. Crash, Mitch and Cortex started to scream when Foxy started. Foxy stopped with screaming out of amazement, Two of the three persons weren't humans, but bandicoots!

"Wait what?" said Foxy confused," You two aren't humans?" he pointed at Mitch and Crash, they were still shocked.

Mitch slowly replied,"N-No... We are bandicoots."

Foxy was surprised:" Bandicoots killed our friend!?"

"Euh what?" asked Crash confused,"We didn't kill anybody!"

"But why are you under the blood then!?" asked Foxy angry.

"This isn't blood!" replied Mitch," It's just tomato juice of the pizzas!"

"Ow..." said Foxy a bit sad," Sorry mate."

"You bet you're sorry!" said Cortex angry," I almost got a heart attack!"

Foxy was getting even more sad.

"Ok, that's enough." said Mitch," He knows it now. Actually what is your name?"

Foxy replied:" My name is Foxy, and who are you?"

Mitch replied:" My name is Mitch and this is my brother Crash,"Crash waved a bit scared to Foxy," and this is my friend Neo, but we mostly call him Cortex."

"Nice to meet you mates!" said Foxy happy.

"Foxy!" said a voice from the left hallway, it was Freddy together with Chica. Mitch, Crash and Cortex were getting scared again.

"What are you doing!?" said Freddy angry.  
>Foxy replied, "They didn't kill Mike!"<br>"Oooooow," started Mitch," I get it: you thought we killed Mike because we have this juice on our clothes and because he isn't here."  
>Freddy asked happy:" You didn't kill him?"<br>"Of course we didn't!" said Crash," He left a note here swishing us good luck for our first night."  
>"Is he fired?" asked Chica confused.<br>Mitch replied:"We don't know"  
>Suddenly Bonnie came in, Mitch was happy and scared at the same time.<br>"What is going on?" asked Bonnie.  
>Foxy replied:" We were wrong again, they didn't kill Mike."<br>Mitch was a bit nervous when Bonnie looked at him.  
>"What's wrong Mitch?" asked Foxy," We won't kill you."<br>"Wait," said Bonnie," what is your name?" Bonnie pointed at Mitch.  
>"Mitch" he sad carefully.<br>"I only know one Mitch, but I'm sure he wasn't a bandicoot." said Bonnie.  
>Bonnie slowly went to Mitch, Mitch knew one thing he always said when he hugged Bonnie:"Your purple fur is so soft." he said.<br>Bonnie was surprised as he ran to Mitch and hugged him.  
>"Your fur is soft too!" replied Bonnie.<br>"Aaaw... So cute!" said Chica.  
>Cortex replied:" well, it wasn't a bad night after all."<br>Suddenly the light went on, it was 6am!  
>"Oh no! People are coming!" said Mitch," We must pit our disguise back on!"<br>They putted there disguise back on just on time. The boss came in, he was surprised as he saw all the animatronics together with three other persons.  
>"And who are you three!?" said the boss angry.<br>"Uh..." started Crash.  
>"They are the new night guards!" said Freddy quickly.<br>The boss was surprised," Three night guards? I guess Mike wanted to be sure that at leats one person would come."  
>"Will Mike come back?" asked Bonnie.<br>The boss replied:" Yes, but he is sick for the moment. He will come back next week, for now these three will be the nightguards."  
>The boss left again.<br>"So I guess we will see you four again this night." said Crash.  
>Mitch responded:" But where can we go to? We can't go back to N. Sanity Island, then we would be too late here again."<br>Freddy replied:" You can stay here if you want."  
>"Yeah," said Foxy," You can come with me to the pirate cove, it's closed for maintenance."<br>"Thank you." said Cortex. They followed Foxy to the cove as Freddy, Chica and Bonnie did their performance as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Foxy, Mitch, Cortex and Crash were in the pirate cove. They entered a trapdoor behind an old chest, they were surprised as they entered a game hall.

"Oh my, what is all this!?" said Mitch surprised.

Foxy replied, "This is my hide-out until it becomes night, animatronics like to game too, mate."

"How is it possible that nobody knows this!?" asked Cortex surprised, "This is like the whole basement."

Crash asked, "What's that room over there?"

"Uh, ya better not go in there mate." said Foxy nervous, the room Crash was pointing at was the room where the bodies of the five murdered children were. Only Mike knew about it.

"Ok..." said Mitch," Well let's play some games!"

They all went to some old arcade-games and played until it became night.

* * *

><p>Freddy was walking around in the pizzeria as a kid came to him.<p>

"Are you Fweddy?" asked the kid.

Freddy replied, "Yes I am, and what is your name?"

The kid replied, "My name is Mike."

Freddy was surprised for a second, he had to think about his best friends Mike. He wanted to see him again, he felt lonely without him.

After a silence he answered, "Wow, why aren't you adorable. Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

Freddy left the little kid. Chica and Bonnie saw this happening and were surprised, he never did like that against little kids. They went to Freddy.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Bonnie.

"I'm fine..." said Freddy, "I just miss Mike so much."

Freddy walked away from them to the stage.

* * *

><p>The day went over and it became night again, Mitch, Cortex, Crash and Foxy climbed back up to the Pirate Cove. Chica and Bonnie waited on them.<p>

Bonnie went to Mitch and gave him a hug, "So did you like it down there?"

"It is awesome!" replied Mitch.

"Hey," said Crash, "Where is Freddy?"

Chica replied:" He has it a bit difficult now Mike is not here."

"Why?" asked Cortex.

Bonnie replied, "Mike is the only one of his favorite kids that ever returned here."

Crash was confused, "How do you mean, returned?"

"How was it called again..." started Chica, "getting adult?"

"I see..." said Cortex," Well isn't there a way to make him happy again?"

Mitch replied, "I think I know something..."

Mitch walked away from the others searching for Freddy.

* * *

><p><span>Freddy's POV<span>

I was sitting in the dark, thinking about Mike. I missed him so much. He was my favorite kid and he wasn't here. I was staring at the floor, when i suddenly hear something.

"Hey there..." said Mitch carefully, "Can I come in?"

"Sure..." I responded sad.

Mitch slowly entered the office.

"Are you ok?" asked Mitch.

"I'm fine," I said, I looked at Mitch, he looked a bit worried. He reminded me of Mike, however he was a bandicoot. I had difficulties with it, I wanted to hug him and never let him go, but he wasn't my kid. Mitch came closer to me and slowly started to hug me.

"He will come back Freddy," he said, "I'm sure."

I returned the hug and felt much better, I really needed that hug.

He stopped hugging me and looked at me.

"Thanks," I said.

Mitch left again the office, I followed. The others were in the dinner room talking. It was pretty strange to see this place peaceful again, no need to kill the night guard anymore.

"There ya are mate!" said Foxy to me.

"We were worried!" responded Bonnie.

I was happy to know they cared about me, "So... What should we do?" I asked.

"I know, I know!" said Bonnie happy," Let's play hid 'n seek!"

"Uh," started Cortex. "We are not 10 anymore"

"Oh c'mon Cortex," said Crash, "why not? It's better than nothing!"

"I will count." I said, the other nodded and I started counting.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,..."

Suddenly I heard some one screaming. Chica came out of the kitchen and came to me, Bonnie came of of the restroom together woth Foxy.

"What was that!?" asked Chica.

I responded, "I don't know, it came from backstage."

I went to the backstage together with Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. Mitch, Cortex and Crash were there, they looked like they saw a ghost. I looked around and saw that the trapdoor was open, the trapdoor that leaded to the room where the bodies of the 5 children were and the old night guards.

"There...there are bodies down there..." said Crash in horror.

I was a bit worried, the other animatronics weren't comfortable either I think.

"Wait a second, that was the room we couldn't go in of Foxy!" said Cortex, "They knew that there were bodies in there!"

"Wait," said Mitch, "You killed them... Why?"

"Mitch," started Bonnie as he slowly went to him.

"Stay away from me!" said Mitch angry and scared.

Mitch, Cortex, and Crash ran out of the backstage to the office and closed both the doors.

"What do we do now?" asked Chica, "They think that we still think people!"

"We have to get in that office mates." said Foxy.

I was a bit worried, "We have 3 hours left before it is 6 am."

So we tried to get in the office like we always did, by being sneeky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mitch, Crash and Cortex were in the office, scared as never before. The animatronics killed a lot of people and would probably try to kill them now! Mitch was looking in the cameras, he saw Bonnie in the dinner room, Chica was in the restrooms and Freddy was on stage. Foxy was still in the pirate cove.

"Ok they are not here, we came open the doors." said Mitch.

"Why should we?" asked Crash.

"We only have limited power." responded Mitch," We have to."

Crash nodded scared and opened the doors. Mitch continued looking in the cameras, Bonnie was in the closet. Chica in the kitchen, Freddy was in the dinner room and Foxy was still in the Pirate Cove.

"Cortex, you can look at the cameras now, i will do the left door." said Mitch.

Cortex nodded and took the tablet, Mitch went to the door.

"Bonnie is gone!" said Cortex.

Mitch turned the light on in the hallway, Bonnie stood there.

"Mitch please liste..." Mitch closed the door before he could finish his sentence.

"If we survive this," started Mitch," I am never going to get back here!"

When Bonnie heard this, he walked sad away, Crash turned the light on in the right hallway, Chica stood at the window.

"We are not tryin..." Crash closed the door. Chica looked sad at them and walked away.

Cortex heard Freddy's theme in the kitchen, what was he doing there? Foxy looked outside of the Pirate Cove. Coxtex looked further in the cameras.

Freddy was in the hallway, he tried to hide in the dark, but you still could see his eyes. Chica and Bonnie were at the doors, looking in the camera. At the pirate Cove, the sign changed.

"Hey guys, look!" said Cortex, they all looked at the Pirate Cove. Foxy removed the line:" Out of order" so there stood:" I'm sorry" now instead. Foxy stood behind the sign being sad. It was cute and scary at the same time. Mitch was feeling a bit bad, what if they didn't kill those persons? Maybe they were just misunderstood. The lights went on, it was 6am!

"Did we survive?" asked Crash scared.

Mitch replied:" Yes, yes we did!"

The left the office, Crash and Cortex ran to the door and left. When Mitch wanted to leave, Bonnie jumped in front of me and kept him in the restaurant.

"Let me go!" screamed Mitch.

Freddy and the other came too and surrounded him. Mitch was scared as hell, he didn't want to end up as the other people in the basement.

"Let me go now!" screamed Mitch.

Freddy was actually feeling bad to make Mitch that scared, however they didn't want to kill him.

"Let him go..." said Freddy sad," He don't want to be with us..."

Bonnie slowly let Mitch go, he was sad that he would leave him forever. Mitch ran to the entrance, Crash and Cortex were already outside. Mitch stopped for a second before he went outside, he looked behind him and saw that the animatronics were still standing there, being sad and waving. Bonnie had it really difficult. Mitch had never the animatronics sad, It gave him a bad feeling to leave. Maybe they really misunderstood them. Freddy, Foxy and Chica went away to their places, Bonnie still stood there, he turned around. When he wanted to go to the stage, he suddenly felt somebody hugging him. It was Mitch.

"I'm sorry that I misunderstood you Bonnie."

Bonnie was as happy as possible and returned the hug. The other animatronics looked at him, they were happy.

"I'm sorry I thought you wanted to kill me." said Mitch, the animatronics walked to him and gave him a hug.

Outside were Crash and Cortex getting worried, did they kill Mitch?

"Sh-Should we go inside?" asked Crash scared.

"I guess..." responded Cortex.

As they went inside, they saw the animatronics around Mitch.

"Get away of him!" screamed Cortex as he took out his ray-gun. The animatronics hid behind Mitch.

"Ow, you're still alive!" said Crash happy.

"Of course I am!" said Mitch. Mitch went back to Bonnie and hugged him.

Crash and Cortex were confused yet again.

"We were wrong...Again..." responded Mitch.

Foxy stood behind Crash," You mates are so quick scared!" he joked.

"We know," said Crash, Foxy gave Crash a hug. Chica went to Cortex and they hugged too. Freddy was feeling again a bit lonely, but he tried to not let it notice the others. Foxy, Mitch, Cortex and Crash went again in the gamehall, waiting until it became night again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It became the third night, the last people left the pizzeria. Chica was already going to the Pirate Cove to get Foxy, Mitch, Crash and Cortex, Freddy and Bonnie were still on the stage. Freddy was still feeling lonely, he missed Mike so much. Everybody had a "kid" right now, except Freddy. Bonnie saw that Freddy needed some hugs. He needed some love like he got from Mitch. That was when he got an idea, he went to Freddy.

"Hey, I maybe know something to cheer you up!" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Freddy," I'm fine...I just miss Mike..."

Bonnie replied:" You need some kid-love, and I know exacly from who you can get it!"

"But everybody has a kid, they choose their favorite of us." explained Freddy," Like Mitch has chosen you."

Bonnie responded:" No, Mitch has chosen Bonnie."

Freddy was a bit confused, Bonnie brought Freddy to the backstage.

Meanwhile Mitch, Crash, Foxy and Cortex came out of the Pirate Cove.

"Hey there!" said Chica happy," You had a good time down there?"

"I love it down there!" said Crash.

"Yeah!" said Mitch," It's just awesome!"

Mitch looked around, searching for Bonnie.

"Hey, where is Bonnie?" he asked.

"He is probably backstage, I'm sure he will be here any second." said Chica.

"Are you sure this will work Bonnie?" asked Freddy.

Bonnie replied:" I'm sure it will! Now let's go."

Freddy felt a bit uncomfortable, but after a while he left the backstage together with Bonnie.

"Hey, there you are!" said Mitch happy, he ran to Freddy and hugged him. "My favorite bunny!"

Bonnie had switched of costume with Freddy so Freddy could have some kid-love of Mitch. Bonnie knew he wouldn't have his hugs, but he was happy to see Freddy enjoyed it.

"Hehe, yeah that's me." said Freddy, who was in the suit of Bonnie.

The other animatronics immediately knew something was wrong, the went over to the animatronic in the Freddy-suit.

"Bonnie?" Asked Chica confused.

"Sssh!" said Bonnie," Yeah It's me"

"What 'r ya doing mate?" asked Foxy," Why 'r you in Freddy's suit and Freddy in yours?"

Bonnie replied:" Freddy needs some love, and now he can get it, from Mitch."

"But you do know that you now don't get his love." said Chica.

Bonnie responded:" I know, but I can live with it. Besides, there are just 2 nights left."

Bonnie looked over to Freddy and Mitch, Freddy looked a lot happier already.

"What's going on?" Asked Crash to the animatronics.

Foxy replied:" Nothing special mate. Let's have some fun!"

"Who wants a pizza?" asked Chica happy.

"Pizza!" replied everybody happy.

3AM

After everybody enjoyed their pizza, Chica was talking with Cortex about several things. Foxy and Crash were playing in the gamehall and Mitch and Freddy were in the office, Mitch was controlling the cameras. However he knew he didn't have to, he just wanted to be sure that nobody else was here.

"Are you ok?" Asked Freddy.

Mitch looked at Freddy, who was still inside Bonnie's suit.

"I'm fine, Bonnie. I'm just feeling a bit bad for Freddy." he replied.

Freddy was surprised as happy.

Mitch continued:" He seems so lonely without that person Mike, I could ask if he can come over here so we can have some fun together."

Freddy replied:" But kids choose their favorite, a kid only can choose one."

"Where did you get that from?" asked Mitch," You all are my favorite! I maybe hangout more with you then with Freddy or Chica, but that doesn't mean i don't like them like I like you."

Mitch went outside the office and went to Bonnie who was in Freddy's suit.

"Hey Freddy, can you come with me to the office for a sec? I know you are a bit lonely." asked Mitch.

"Sure." said Bonnie.

Bonnie followed Mitch to the office, Freddy was still there.

"Oh, hi Freddy" said Freddy uncomfortable.

"Hi Bonnie" replied Bonnie.

Mitch suddenly closed both doors, Freddy and Bonnie were surprised.

"What are you doing?" asked Bonnie.

Mitch replied:"C'mon guys, I know you switched of suit."

They were surprised,"But why did you still pretend that nothing happened?" asked Freddy.

"You needed it Freddy, that's why I didn't say something."

"But how did you found out?" asked Bonnie.

Mitch replied with a big smile:"Everybody knows that Freddy has blue eyes, not purple. And Freddy, you just could have told me that you needed some attention."

"Yeah," he responded," I guess you're right."

They started to hug each other.

"Oooooooh..." The others were at the window looking at them.

"Jezus!" said Mitch shocked," If that isn't a jump-scare! Well why won't you two put your own suit back on. Before it is 6AM again?"

Freddy and Bonnie ran to the backstage and putted back on their own suit, just on time. They went to the stage together with Chica, Foxy and the others went back downstairs and waited again until it became night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mike was feeling a lot better, he was thinking about getting back to the pizzeria today. He was wondering how it was going with the animatronics, he hoped they had some fun. Mike missed his beary best friend, Freddy. He looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30PM.

"Just enough time to get on time at Freddy's" he thought.

He jumped out of his bed, putted some clothes on and went to the pizzeria.

At Freddy's, things were going normal. The animatronics were explaining Mitch, Crash and Cortex what happened before they were here. The bite of '87 was the scariest of them all thought Crash and Cortex, Mitch thought that the stories about Golden Freddy were even worse. Suddenly they heard something in the entrance.

"What was that?" asked Cortex scared.

"I don't know." replied Freddy.

They suddenly heard even more noises, like somebody was breaking down the place. Everybody ran into the office and looked on the cameras. A long, black person was in the dinner room.

Crash was scared," What is that?"

"It looks like a person, but who?"

The cameras went off, Chica and Mitch turned on the lights in the hallway, but there was nothing. The cameras went back on and the person moved into the restrooms, looking right into the camera, everybody screamed.

"Is it going to kill us?" Asked Chica scared.

"Wait a second," said Freddy," why are we scared? I mean we are the ones that scare people here!"

"Yeah!" said Bonnie.

The animatronics left the office and went to the restroom. Crash, Mitch and Cortex kept looking at the camera and saw the animatronics entering the restrooms. The cameras went off and they heard the animatronics scream, It was so loud that Crash and Mitch closed the door. The scream stopped and the cameras were still off.

"What should we do?" asked Crash scared.

The power went suddenly off, everybody was scared. They heard a person coming closer, maybe it were the animatronics? The lights went back on and all the animatronics stood at the doors and screamed, Cortex, Crash and Mitch screamed back. The animatronics started to laugh and a person came from behind them. It was Mike!

"Why did you scare us!?" screamed Cortex.

"We wanted to have a bit fun!" replied Bonnie.

Mitch was looking at Mike," And who is this?" he asked.

"I'm Mike, nice to meet you." he said.

"My name is Mitch." he replied.

Mike was holding a paper in his hand, there was a picture of Freddy's on it.

"What's that?" asked Freddy.

Mike was a bit nervous," Guys, I have bad news..." He gave the paper to Freddy, he started to read it.

"Freddy's getting closed for grand-reopening

By end this year, the family pizzeria is getting closed by end this year. People have been complaining about the pizzeria ever since the murdering of the five children. The pizzeria also has a new owner who will reopen the pizzeria on a new location. "We know this will be a big change. We are going to move the pizzeria back to the previous location, it was where I went for the pizzeria for the first time too! So that would be a great memory to remake. We know about the past of this pizzeria but we hope that people can forget the past and help us making Freddy's back to what it was... "-Freddy Fazbear's Entertaiment. The animatronics will be moved to the new location together with all the employees. The grand reopening will be on the 11th November 2014."

Everybody was shocked and surprised at the same time.

"We are going to close?" asked Chica disappointed.

Mike responded:" Yeah, this is our last night here."

It was quite for a while, when Bonnie broke the silence.

"So... We won't see each other anymore for that long?"

"I guess..." said Mike," Let's have some fun before we go."

6am

People were moving all the tables and chairs, the animatronics were shut down and were already gone. Mike, Cortex, Crash and Mitch were looking how they packed everything in.

"Well, that was it i guess..." said Cortex.

"Well, it's only for now." said Mike," Thank you for taking over my shift this week."

"No problem" said Crash, he suddenly dropped his disguise.

Mike was in shock for a second, "No way! Are you..." before he finished his sentence, Mitch stopped him.

"Ssssh! Just don't tell it anybody. Ok?"

Mike nodded, "I promise."

"I think it is time to go back home" said Cortex.

"Yeah," responded Crash," Bye Mike!"

Mike waved at them when they left, he hoped to see them one day again and that the animatronics would be fine...


End file.
